For the Glory of Hope
by CyberRose
Summary: Dans un Hyrule mort, où la seule chose qui vit encore, c'est la cruauté sans fin d'un roi diabolique, des gens disent "Non" à cela et prennent enfin leurs armes pour combattre au nom de la vie et de la liberté, pour la gloire de l'espoir. Réussiront-ils?
1. Prologue

**Nom de la fic** : For the Glory of Hope. Où est le rapport avec l'histoire? Je ne l'ai pas trouvé encore, désolée...

**Résumé de l'histoire** : Dans un Hyrule mort où la seule chose qui vit encore, c'est la cruauté sans fin d'un roi diabolique, des gens disent "Non" à cela et prennent enfin leurs armes pour combattre au nom de la vie et de la liberté, pour la gloire de l'espoir. Réussiront-ils? Bien ouais, malheureusement, c'est une fanfiction.

**Personnages du jeu qui vont être présents dans la fic** : Aucun. Non, blague. Link, Ganondorf, Zelda. Peut-être des autres, mais faites vous pas trop d'idées. Minimun 3600 reviews pour avoir Ilia ― car oui, moi, je l'aime, elle, okay? Elle, au moins, elle est vraiment amoureuse de Link, comparé à Zelda qui a le double de son âge et qui le voit juste deux fois sous sa forme humaine! Je me fiche qu'elle est blonde et idiote, les autres ne sont pas mieux!

**Inspiré du volet** : Ocarina of Time et Twilight Princess. Oui, c'est un mélange des deux. Non, Midna ne sera pas là. Oui, il va peut-être avoir des petits Twilis d'amour, ils sont trop choux avec leurs "oohh!" et leurs "aahh". Carte inventée, vous pouvez vous fier sur OoT si vous le voulez, mais venez pas me gueuler dessus parce que les terres des Gerudos est à l'Est et non pas à l'Ouest. Oh, en passant, quand je dis inspiré de, ça veut dire que ce n'est ni OoT, ni TP, donc demandez pas Navi ou Zant, même si ce dernier est très sexy.

**Genre de la fiction** : Général. Pas de sexe. Pas de ZeLink ou autre, parce que les autres n'existent pas, lol. Beaucoup de personnages inventés qui ne sont en aucun cas moi-même. Le mioche, cochon bleu et pretty princess n'ont peut-être pas le caractère que vous voulez, que voulez-vous, c'est ma fiction, allez vous en faire une si cela ne vous plaît pas.

**Classée** : T, parce que j'aime bien mettre mes fictions en T, même si c'est la première que je fais, ha ha ha. Mention de suicide, mention d'intestins, mention de sang, mention de corps qu'on fait éclaté comme du pop-corn et qu'on dévore en disant "maim c'est bon" (non non, je blague, mais si vous aviez pu lire cela sans problème, c'est que vous pouvez continuer.)

**À écouter en lisant** : La musique de MGS. Où est le rapport? Ici 2 : 5  
Sinon, il y a toujours le thème de Rutela, mais bon, c'est à votre libre discrétion...

**Disclaimer** :Eh oui, c'est moi, oui oui oui, MOU-AH, qui a eu la magnifique idée de taper cette fiction. Je tiens donc à me féliciter pour avoir pris un peu de temps de mes vacances et de la fête du Canada pour avoir écrit cette fiction. Je tiens aussi à remercier Nintendo et Shigeru pour avoir créé Zelda (ainsi que Mario, et peut-être Pokémon, mais plus Zelda), sans qui je n'aurais jamais pu penser à déformer leurs histoires et leurs personnages d'une telle manière sadique et écœurante, puisque sans eux, tout cela n'existerait même pas!

* * *

Il planta sa large épée noire dans le sable, puis posa un pied sur le tas de sable, son regard bleu balayant les environs sablés. Deux jeunes et belles femmes se posèrent à ses côtés, repoussant toutes les deux, en parfaite symétrie, leur longue chevelure rousse vers l'arrière, puis posèrent leur main sur leur hanche, près de leur cimeterre. Les deux filles étaient toutes deux habillées d'un long patalon beige, sans aucune décoration et d'une petite brassière rosâtre. Il n'y avait aucune façon de les différencier, ayant toutes deux un long nez pointu, des yeux ambrés et du maquillage blanc et jaune. Pourtant... Elles n'étaient même pas jumelles... Il ne savait pas leurs âges, mais savait que celle sur sa droite, la grande et belle Lushia, était la plus jeune des deux, tandis que l'autre, Seras, avait quelques années de plus que lui, le roi des Gerudos...

Le jeune homme soupira, puis monta son foulard sur son nez, se protégeant de la tempête de sable qui se préparait au loin. Il ne pouvait rien voir au loin, et puis de toute façon, il n'y avait rien à voir. Hyrule était un royaume mort, entièrement ravagé par la famine, la sécheresse et son roi. Depuis sa naissance, le jeune roi n'avait vu que des femmes perdrent la vie, n'ayant rien à manger, et certaines femmes en quête de l'amour ou d'argent ne plus jamais revenir. Il s'était donc juré que dès qu'il serait roi, il tuerait le roi et sa maudite fille Zelda, qui profitaient de leur peuple et le laissait mourir à petit feu. Son père, grand roi voleur, lui avait raconté comment avant la naissance de la petite princesse, les plaines étaient vertes, les arbres étaient grands, humides, remplis de feuilles, comment le soleil était doré, comment l'eau coulait en abondance, comment des petits animaux sautillaient dans des "forêts". Maintenant, avec la princesse-sorcière, le lac Hylia n'était qu'abysses, les plaines vides étaient grises, les arbres noires se couchaient pour mourir, le ciel était noir, noir de la fumée de la Montagne de la Mort ainsi que de maisons qui brûlaient et les seuls animaux que l'on voyait étaient les corbeaux qui hantaient comme la peste, et les cheveux de guerre noirs des deux camps.

Il ne comprenait pas. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi les hyruliens ne voulaient pas se battre avec eux, pourquoi ils se résignaient à vivre une vie misérable, à servir de jouet à la famille royale. Qu'attendaient-ils, un héros? Un petit enfant de vert vêtu, à la chevelure de blé et au regard angélique? Un mythe, un pur mythe, cela n'existait pas, cela ne viendrait jamais. Il fallait agir maintenant, il fallait renverser le trône le plus tôt possible, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard! Seulement, il ne pouvait pas combattre Hyrule en entier avec seulement une centaine de femmes, habituées à voler des petits nobles sans cervelle. Il avait besoin de plus d'hommes, d'une armée complète, du peuple hyrulien en entier! Il se fichait pas mal qu'il ne soit pas le commandant de cette armée, qu'il crève même au combat, s'il le faut! Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'est que le peuple puisse revoir ce que son père appelait de "l'herbe", et que ces fameuses "forêts" reviennent à la vie.

Il savait que les gens ne faisaient pas confiance en les Gerudos et il les comprennait. Qui, après tout, ferait confiance en un voleur? Qui ne vous dit pas qu'il veut tout simplement vous conduire à la mort pour voler tout ce qui vous appartenait? Lui, il n'était pas comme cela, il était comme son père, il était bon pour son peuple, il n'avait qu'eux dans son intérêt, mais ça, il était bien le seul à le savoir... Même ses dames ne lui faisaient pas toutes confiances! Les seules qui le suivaient aveuglément, c'étaient ces deux-là, ces deux femmes qui se tenaient à ses côtés, Lushia et Seras.

― «Partez. Retournez à la base. Il va y avoir une tempête.» leur dit-il d'une voix morte, dénuée d'espoir, comme s'il n'attendait plus que la mort vienne récupérer son âme.

Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent, pour ensuite tourner les talons et repartir vers l'Est, où se trouvait leurs foyers. Après quelques mètres, elles s'arrêtèrent ensembles, comme elles marchaient du même pas, puis, dans une parfaite symétrie, se retournèrent vers leur chef. Celui-ci regardait encore vers les terres mortes d'Hyrule, le soleil rouge se mourant sur elle, puis le roi blond ― chose exceptionelle parmi les Gerudos, peut-être un signe du ciel... ― se tourna vers elles, avec un faible sourire.

― «LINK!» crièrent-elles, tandis que leur roi s'emparait de son épée pour revenir chez lui avec ses deux dames.

_Fin du prologue_

* * *

Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un? Est-ce que vous êtes un reviewer? Vous avez tout lu ou vous avez sauté à la fin? Vous êtes là pour savoir ce qu'il va y avoir plus tard? Eh bien, les prochains chapitres sont à propos de personnages inventés qui vont se rejoindre à Link parce que moi, oui moi, je trouve que Link fait pitié tout seul et en plus, il n'est pas dans Majora, il ne peut pas se transformer en d'autres races et je sais comment les gens aiment les autres races. Tout le monde aime les autres races. Les américains aiment les autres races, la preuve, ils ont préféré un noir à une femme... bande de sexiste! (ok, je sors)


	2. Lawrence et Vincent

J'ai enfin trouvé une review. Ça dit que je suis originale. C'était très original, tout le monde me dit ça et je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi. Je m'attendais à ce que m'on dise que tout le monde fait du AU avec des personnages inventés et OOC. Enfin, je vais sûrement me trouver une review pour ça. Sinon, je répète pour montrer que c'était dans le désert et pas ailleurs. C'était dans le désert, d'accord? C'était dans le désert. Mais je ne vais pas répéter noir parce que les autres chapitres sont noirs aussi. Déjà que l'écriture est noire, ça va faire trop noir à la longue.

* * *

Premier chapitre,

_Lawrence et Vincent_

Il ricana. Les deux soldats présents le dévisagèrent d'un air étrange, et il fit un mouvement brusque du torse pour les effrayer. Ceux-ci reprirent leur place et recomposèrent un visage strict, neutre, impassible, vide d'émotions, comme il se doit pour un soldat. Les deux paysans recommencèrent leurs gémisements, suppliant de nouveau leur roi de leur accorder pardon, d'avoir pitié d'eux, d'être indulgent pour cette fois-ci, puisqu'ils ne recommenceraient plus jamais, bien que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils faisaient une telle promesse. Cette fois-ci, il partit à rire, avec de grands éclats sadiques, qui effrayèrent le couple et les deux soldats, qui remplirent toute la salle du trône et qui se firent entendre partout dans le château. Puis, le petit paysan comprit ce qu'il allait se passer, et il se mit à reculer en bafouillant des excuses, faisant tout pour se pardonner pour ne pas avoir payer ses impôts, puisque les terres étaient mortes et que plus rien ne poussait, mais le grand roi leva la main, puis claqua des doigts. Les deux soldats sursautèrent, tandis que des éclats d'intestins et de sang giclèrent sur les murs, évitant les deux hommes en armure par quelconque miracle, puis ils soupirèrent en voyant la lourde tâche qui se présentait à nouveau devant eux.

En fait, ils savaient dès le début, dès que le couple s'était présenté dans la salle que cela allait se produire. C'était inévitable. À chaque fois qu'un paysan ne pouvait payer, il se faisait exploser devant eux et ils devaient tout nettoyer, par crainte de ne pas subir le même sort qu'eux. Au début, lorsqu'ils venaient de se faire enrôler, ils prenaient des heures à ne serait-ce que de jeter le corps dans le fossé, étant tous deux traumatisés par ce meurtre gratuit, mais au fil des cadavres, ils s'y habituèrent, s'y firent une idée et ne remarquaient même plus l'odeur acide ou la boule qu'ils avaient dans la gorge. Le roi n'avait d'ailleurs plus à leur dire quoi faire, n'avait même plus à dire de le faire tellement que la chose faisait partie de leur routine. En vérité, lorsque cela faisait plus de deux jours que personne n'était mort devant eux, ils commençaient à angoisser, à paniquer, à stresser, sans savoir pourquoi. Une fois, il se passa plus de deux semaines sans qu'un seul paysan se présenta au château et l'un d'entre eux, Vincent, avait éclaté en sanglots et s'était mit à vomir son malaise. Il fut cloué au lit une autre bonne semaine, ne se nourrissant pas, ne parlant à personne, ni même à son meilleur ami Lawrence qui avait vu la même chose que lui, lorsque soudainement, ils furent tous deux appelés à nettoyer la salle du trône. Vincent avait alors reprit ses couleurs et sa vie comme si de rien était, comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme si la vie n'était rien que de balancer la mort par la fenêtre.

Les servantes s'empressèrent dans la salle avec des sceaux d'eau froide, s'emparant de vieux torchons pour nettoyer les murs et le plancher tandis que les deux hommes ramassèrent les morceaux des deux corps dans deux grands bacs, gracieuseté d'une petite fille à la longue chevelure brune, toute timide et qui semblait avoir un faible pour Lawrence. Lorsque les deux bacs furent plein des parties des corps mélangés, ils prirent chacun un et se dirigèrent vers les deux grandes portes rouge sang de la salle du trône, se rendant vers l'extérieur du château. La grande porte de bois et de métal s'ouvrit lentement dans un terrible bruit de rouille, puis les deux soldats se retrouvèrent à l'air "libre", qui empestait terriblement. Non, ce n'était pas les multiples cadavres pourris, humains ou pas, qui se trouvaient un peu partout dans la plaine qui séparait le château de son village qui causaient cette vive odeur désagréable... Cela empestait plutôt le désespoir. Même la mort n'affectait plus les gens. Ils savaient tous qu'ils allaient perdre la vie un jour ou l'autre, avec ou sans ce Roi, mais ce qu'ils ne pouvaient supporter, c'était de ne pouvoir rien faire, parce qu'il n'y avait rien à faire. Le roi et sa jeune fille étaient beaucoup trop puissants, pour la simple raison qu'ils détenaient le deux-tiers de la Sainte Triforce, pour une raison inconnue de tous.

Les deux hommes vidèrent le contenu des deux bacs dans la grande fosse qui se trouvait à quelques kilomètres du château, vers les montagnes des Gorons, mais même cette distance n'était pas suffisante pour protéger la famille royale de l'odeur. De toute façon, personne au château ne se plaignait de la moisissure, s'étant tous habitués à cela et donc il n'y avait pas besoin de remédier à la situation. Leurs bacs vides, Lawrence et Vincent les laissèrent tomber au sol, puis tombèrent assis, prennant une petite pause bien mérité. Le plus maigre des deux, en raison de cette semaine où il avait eu un terrible malaise, à la chevelure noire, se laissa tomber sur le sol noir, observant le ciel brun aux rares nuages étrangement blancs. Son compagnon, à la chevelure brune un peu plus longue que la sienne, qui frôlait ses épaules, le rejoigna dans sa contemplation du plafond céleste, un faible sourire décorant son visage pâle en voyant son ami s'effronder comme si la vie l'avait quitté.

Ses doux yeux bleus fixait le vide qui s'étendait au dessus de lui, ancien symbole de liberté devenu plafond encombrant, puisque même les oiseaux et la foudre obéissaient à la famille royale. Le soleil n'y apparaissait plus, il avait quitté Hyrule il avait bien des années, laissant place à une fumée constante qui absorbait les rayons de l'astre du jour, afin de créer un semblant de clarté dans le royaume. Il se souvenait, vaguement mais tout de même un peu, lors de sa jeunesse, lorsqu'il devait peut-être avoir... quatre ans? Oui, peut-être même moins... Il se voyait courir dans une plaine déserte, avec quelques touffes d'herbes sèches par-ci et par-là, preuve que même à sa naissance, le roi avait déjà sa partie de la Triforce. Lawrence ne pouvait le dire avec certitude, mais il croyait qu'il cherchait sa mère dans ce souvenir, ou au moins une personne qui était importante à ses yeux, parce qu'il pleurait en regardant le soleil froid, à la faible lumière blanche. Il ne savait plus pourquoi, mais lorsqu'il avait regardé le disque de lumière dans le ciel jaune, il avait maudit la lumière, lui rapprochant la mort et le déclin. Peut-être que le roi avait envoyé ses parents sur le soleil? Il savait que c'était impossible, mais il l'était justement. Avec le pouvoir des déesses, il faisait l'impossible.

Vincent eut une boule dans la gorge en observant un nuage défilé devant ses yeux verts, puis se tourna sur son côté, faisant dos à son ami.

― «Vincent... Ne te gênes pas pour pleurer, tu sais...» fit son ami, en voyant ses épaules sursauter par occasion.

― «Et pourquoi toi, tu ne pleures jamais!?» répliqua l'autre d'une voix sèche, s'étant senti insulté dans sa masculinité.

Lawrence resta silencieux à cette remarque, n'osant pas lui avouer qu'il n'avait plus de larmes, qui les avait déjà toutes versées. Il n'osait pas lui avouer qu'il était jaloux de lui, parce qu'il pouvait encore le faire, sans le vouloir malheureusement. Il croyait que le fait qu'on puisse pleurer montrait qu'on avait encore du courage, qu'on avait encore de l'espoir que tout irait par finir bien, que tout pouvait encore changer. Il avait arrêté de pleurer lorsqu'il voyait que cela ne servait plus à rien, que peu importe les fleuves que ses yeux créeraient, le ciel restera brun, le roi tuerait encore plus de gens, et que peut-être bien un jour, la seule personne qu'il pourra tuer, ce sera lui-même... Oh oui, il était convaincu qu'un jour, il tuerait sa propre fille, afin d'obtenir son grand pouvoir magique de sorcière. Il n'avait qu'à se fier aux cris qu'il entendait parfois dans la chambre de la princesse, lorsque son père venait discuter avec elle. Il voyait très bien qu'ils ne s'entendaient pas du tout et il s'attendait à ce que d'un moment à l'autre, on lui annonce le décès de la jeune Zelda. Bien sûr, le contraire pourrait très bien arriver et il savait que ce serait une excellente chose, la princesse étant plus humaine que son père, étant même influençable et donc si elle venait à devenir la nouvelle Reine, tout irait pour le mieux, mais malheureusement... Elle était trop faible d'esprit pour faire face à son père. Elle était en total admiration devant lui et lui obéissait même si elle n'était pas d'accord avec lui. Le soldat l'avait même déjà entendu dire à une servante que c'était son père qui allait changer les choses et transformer le royaume en Paradis (à condition qu'on fasse ce qu'il demande, bien évidemment). Il était évident qu'elle n'avait jamais vu son royaume avant sa naissance, avant la mort de sa mère, la Reine Zelda XXII du nom, divine femme qui avait ammené la gloire sur ses terres.

Il entendit un grand sanglot, puis se redressa pour voir le visage mouillé de son jeune ami, qui venait à peine d'atteindre la vingtaine. Il était encore tout jeune et déjà, il avait vu de terribles choses, encore pire que de voir ses récoltes passés au feu par la sécheresse, de voir sa fille mourir de soif ou de devoir manger sa grand-mère pour pouvoir survivre. La misère n'était rien, la cruauté non plus. La pire chose qu'il était de voir n'était pas la mort non plus, mais bien l'impuissance, l'impuissance absolue. Les paysans qui venaient au château voyaient une équipe de domestiques et une armée de soldats empathiques, altruistes et compatissants. Les enfants de la ville du château levaient le visage vers les soldats avec une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux, étant tous fiers d'eux, s'imaginant être forts et courageux comme eux, puis, comme Vincent, s'enrôlant dans l'armée pour voir leurs illusions exploser en milles morceaux et abandonner la vie. Ils devenaient moroses, ils devenaient lâches, ils devenaient mous et ils impressionnaient les enfants plus jeunes qu'eux, avec leurs visages de marbre inexpressifs. Même si, par pur hasard, quelqu'un trouvait la troisième partie de la Sainte Triforce, cela allait rien changer à leur vie. La famille en possédait deux, ils étaient donc, ensemble, les personnes les plus fortes au monde. Seule Din, Nayru et Farore pouvaient changer de quoi dans cette affaire... et ils savaient très bien qu'elles ne le feraient jamais. Il n'y avait donc rien à faire. Il fallait tout simplement endurer jusqu'à ce que la mort les rejoigne...

Eh oui, il avait déjà eu des pensées suicidaires, et il en avait toujours. En réalité, la seule chose qui le maintenait en vie, c'était son jeune ami, Vincent, qui lui parlait tout le temps de se rebeller, de former une grande armée, qui lui parlait d'avoir trouver les Gerudos, les Gorons, les Zoras et les Dekus. Lorsqu'il l'entendait parler ainsi du monde, avec entrain et joie, imitant ces peuples qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu avec une exactitude qui surprenait son aîné, celui-ci n'osait jamais lui avouer que les Gerudos avaient disparus de la carte, que les Gorons s'étaient enfuits de leur montagne et que les peuples aquatique et du petit bois avaient perdu la vie, déséchés. Il n'osait pas lui avouer que ses espoirs étaient en vain, parce que cela le tuerait de voir sa dernière illusion partir en fumée et il n'aurait ainsi plus aucune raison de vivre. Il espérait seulement que le jeune homme n'aurait jamais l'idée de quitter le château pour partir à la recherche de ces peuples morts.

― «A... Allez... (snif) il faut retourner au... au château... (snif) avant que... que... (snif) le roi s'impatiente...» fit le jeune homme en se redressant, prenant tout son courage à deux mains, ne voulant en aucun cas retourner dans ce palais de déchéance. Le garde se traîna en direction du bâtiment de pierre aux multiples couleurs, le sang séché, la moisissure et l'air mortel ayant déformé le gris originel des briques, boitant puisqu'il n'avait pas la force de se redresser, puis s'arrêta soudainement, se croyant sourd.

Vincent se retourna lentement avec un pincement au cœur, étant convaincu que ce manque de bruit signifiait que son compagnon était mort, mais heureusement pour lui, il était encore bel et bien là, toujours étendu de son long sur le sol. Le jeune homme arqua un sourcil, ne comprenant pas comment son aîné n'était pas déjà debout, se rendant compte que ce n'était même pas lui qui avait mis une fin à la pause comme il le faisait d'habitude, puis se rapprocha de Lawrence qui ne bougeait pas, ne prenant même pas la peine d'expliquer cette attitude déplacée qu'il trouvait honteux d'avoir. Il se pencha légèrement vers son visage, plongeant son regard d'espérence dans l'océanique, tentant de trouver une réponse dans ses yeux puisque le guerrier ne voulait pas ouvrir sa fine bouche, mais il ne vit que du vide.

― «Euh... Lawrence? On rentre, non?» demanda-t-il, incertain, croyant qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu.

― «Non.» fut la réponse du grand brun, à la grande surprise du jeune homme. «On part.»

― «Où?» ne put s'empêcher de demander Vincent avec un certain intérêt mal caché, voulant quitter cet enfer le plus tôt possible.

― «Loin... Très loin de Ganondorf...» répondit le soldat en se redressant et en se dirigeant vers la ville marchante, avec son jeune ami sur les talons, bien entendu.

_Fin du premier chapitre... Déçu? Moi aussi._

* * *

?iouQ Ah, j'écris en l'envers, vous dites... Oui, je le savais, non, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait ça mais on dirait bien que j'ai un don inné pour écrire en l'envers.

Quoi? Vous êtes un reviewer et vous ne savez pas ce que vous faites ici? Pourquoi je devrais le savoir, moi? Il faut que je me concentre sur mon prochain chapitre, je suis en train de massacrer la race Deku... (ou Mojo en français? Désolée mais je suis québécoise.) Pourquoi je répète les questions que vous ne vous posez pas? Parce que j'aime bien les reviewers. Ça ne répond pas à la question? Pas mon problème.


End file.
